nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian Foreign Legion
The Jinavian Foreign Legion is a military unit in the Jinavian Army established in 1881. The Legion is specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the Jinavian Armed Forces, commanded by Jinavian officers. The Legion is an elite military unit whose training focuses not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its men come from different countries with different cultures, this is a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training is often described as not only physically challenging, but also extremely stressful psychologically. Membership The Legion is open to people of any nationality. Most of the Legion's commissioned officers are Jinavian with approximately 5% being former white Legionnaires who have risen through the ranks. Membership of the Legion is often a reflection of political shifts: specific national representations generally surge whenever a country has a political crisis and tend to subside once the crisis is over and the flow of recruits dries up. The Legion has a reputation for attracting criminals on the run and would-be mercenaries, but the admissions process is severely restricted and background checks are performed on all applicants. Generally speaking, convicted felons are prohibited from joining the service. Legionnaires are forced to enlist under a pseudonym ("declared identity"). This disposition exists in order to allow people who want to start their lives over to enlist. After one year's service, Legionnaires can regularise their situation under their true identity. After serving in the Legion for five years, a Legionnaire may apply for Jinavian citizenship or, if he is not indo-eueopean, for Jinavian Colonial citizenship. He must be serving under his real name, must no longer have problems with the authorities, and must have served with “honour and fidelity”. Furthermore, a soldier who becomes injured during a battle for Jinavia can apply for Jinavian citizenship under a provision known as "Jinavian by spilled blood". Composition Current headquarters is in Ausburg, in Jinavia. The Jinavian Foreign Legion is headed by a Division General, although Foreign Regiments are regularly assigned or detached to other major units: so its Regiments do not form brigades and divisions. Regiments of Foreign Volunteers are temporary formations of the Foreign Legion organized from Foreign volunteers during wartime. * Communal Depot and Command Centre of the Foreign Regiments ** 1st Foreign Training Regiment ** Jungle Training Center ** Combat Training Center * 1st Foreign Cavalry Regiment (armoured troops) * 2nd Foreign Cavalry Regiment (armoured troops) * 1st Foreign Reconnaissance Group (cavalry troops) * 1st Foreign Engineer Regiment * 2nd Foreign Engineer Regiment * 1st Foreign Infantry Regiment * 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment * 3rd Foreign Infantry Regiment * 4th Foreign Infantry Regiment * 5th Foreign Infantry Regiment * 6th Foreign Infantry Regiment * 7th Foreign Infantry Regiment * 1st Foreign Parachute Regiment * 2nd Foreign Parachute Regiment * 1st Foreign Parachute Heavy Mortar Company * 1st Foreign Combined Landing Brigade Traditions As the Legion is composed of soldiers of different nationalities and backgrounds, it needed to develop an intense Esprit de Corps which is carried out by the development of camaraderie, specific traditions, the high sense of loyalty of its légionnaires, the quality of their training and the pride of being a soldier of an élite unit. Code of Honour Every Legionnaire must know by heart the "Legionnaire's Code of Honour". The Legionnaires spend many hours learning it, reciting it, and then getting the vocal synchronisation together: * Art. 1 - Légionnaire, you are a volunteer serving Jinavia with "Honour and Fidelity". * Art. 2 - Each legionnaire is your brother in arms whatever his nationality or his religion might be. You show to him the same close solidarity that links the members of the same family. * Art. 3 - Respect of traditions, devotion to your leaders, discipline and comradeship are your strengths, courage and loyalty your virtues. * Art. 4 - Proud of your status as Legionnaire, you display this in your uniform, which is always impeccable, your behaviour always dignified but modest, your living quarters always clean. * Art. 5 - An elite soldier, you will train rigorously, you will maintain your weapon as your most precious possession, you are constantly concerned with your physical form. * Art. 6 - A mission is sacred, you will carry it out until the end respecting laws, customs of war, international conventions and, if necessary, at a risk of your life. * Art. 7 - In combat, you will act without passion and without hate, you will respect the vanquished enemy, you will never abandon your dead or wounded, nor surrender your arms. Mottoes Unlike any other Jinavian unit, the motto of the Legion's regimental flags is not Honour and Fatherland but Honour and Fidelity. Legio Patria Nostra is the motto of the Legion. The adoption of the Legion as a new fatherland implies the repudiation by the légionnaire of his first nationality. The Foreign Legion tolerates the original fatherland of the légionnaires who are permitted to preserve their nationalities. The Legion even asks the agreement of any légionnaire who could be sent in a military operation where his country of origin would be committed. Recruitment process Legion basic training Basic training is conducted in the 4th Foreign Regiment with a duration of 15 weeks: *Initial training of 4 weeks - initiation to military lifestyle; outdoor and field activities; learning legion traditions, learning Russian language. *March starting basic training and Graduation ceremony - 1 week. *Technical and practical training (alternating with barracks and field training) - 3 weeks. *Mountain training - 1 week. *Technical and practical training (alternating barracks and field training) - 2 weeks. *Examinations and obtaining of the elementary technical certificate - 1 week. *March ending basic training - 1 week. *Light vehicle / trucks school - 1 week. *Return to Ausburg before reporting to the assigned regiment - 1 week. Related Voices * Jinavian Army * Military of Jinavia Category:Jinavia